


The Undercover Clown Prince

by Mrs_Joker (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)



Category: Batman Arkham City
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Origins, Batman Arkham City - Freeform, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/Mrs_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could go wrong when Lilly Park meets the man of her dreams?! Until she finds out who he really is.. . Will it matter?</p><p>Sorry for my errors. This was written on my phone so auto correction. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fanfic it's the Joker from Batman: Arkham Asylum or city. You can choose an other Joker to imagine, of course. This is my first Joker fanfic so here we go...  
> The only thing I own is my OC Lilly Park nothing else! So Disclaimer  
> Picture of Joker in this story: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/batman/images/2/20/388247-batman-arkham-asylum-windows-screenshot-jokers.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111213125807

Lilly looked at her watch. He was late... No he was more than late! He stood her up! She couldn't believe it. Goes to show you, never trust anyone you meet on SinglesMeet.Com or anyone from Gotham actually. Lilly groaned and sipped on the last of her fruity drink.  
"Excuse me, miss?" She looked up to see the bartender.  
"Yes?" She tried to put on a fake smile. He handed her a shot glass. Lilly looked at him weird. "I didn't order a shot."  
"No... You didn't but the man in the booth back there did." He smiled pointing behind her. At first she didn't want to look but she did. Lilly's head and body did a 180 turn to where he was pointing. And low and behold there was a man looking straight at her. And boy he was handsome from afar. The man lifted up his shot glass to her. Usually she told men to fuck off when they tried to buy her a drink but Hell! Why not?! Lilly took the shot glass and toasted him with a sweet smile. At the same time they both tilted their heads back and downed the shot. Lilly gave him a thumbs up earning a laugh she could see but not hear from him. She turned back to her and taking the last drink of the one she payed for. As if it was fate, the bartender came back over.  
"I apologize again, Miss. But that gentlemen who ordered you a drink wished for you to go and join him.. Seeing that your all alone and all." Oh was that all? Lilly snorted, grabbing her wallet to pay for her drink. She was gonna go other there and give that bastard a piece of her mind. "Don't worry about paying it, he already has." Lilly looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"He wants to know if you will join him, ma'am." Oh yeah Lilly was gonna join him alright for just a second enough time for her to tell him to fuck off. Lilly smiled at the bartender, grabbed her purse and started over to the persistent stranger. He was about to get a piece of her mind but when she got close and her eyes met his bright green ones the sentence was stuck in her throat. Lilly's cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
"Are you my secret admirer?" She raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip. He smiles down at his glass then looked back up to her.  
"As a matter of fact I am, Mrs?" He grinned, pointing to the seat.  
"Miss Park. Lilly Park. And you are?" She took his invitation and slipped into the booth. Lilly looked at him, waiting for an answer. He only smiled and licked his lips.  
"Jack. Jack White." Mr. White extended his hand out to her. Without even thinking Lilly's hand slid into his pale larger hand. He had this wicked smile and beautiful eyes that went along with his dark raspy voice. A defined chin and nose with a strong jaw line. He was tall... Lilly could tell even though he was sitting. Around 6 foot. "So what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a rats nest like this hmmmmm?" He asked, snapping Lilly out of her through examination of him.  
"I guess I like danger. I was actually meeting someone here but it turns out he stood me up." "He's an utter fool. But oh well! Another man's loss is my gain." His voice was peer seduction to Lilly. "I think I've won."  
"You think your pretty lucky, don't you? She rolled her eyes at his cheap lines but they did leave her blushing.  
He cleared his throat. "Your boyfriend stood you up, uh? He sounds like a grade A idiot." Lilly looked down at the table. The last boyfriend she had.. Well he wasn't so gentle with her. She still has some scars on her body from being with him. Lilly has done her hardest to move on and forget about him but he was the first man she's ever really loved.  
"No.. He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one." She swallowed the thump in her throat. "I met him online. He seemed nice but then again they always do."  
"That's a little dangerous. He could have been a freak or a murderer for all you know." He looked at her with a very serious stern expression.  
"I'm a mature adult. I can take care of myself thank you." Don't test her buddy. She's been to Hell and back! Suddenly he grinned a wild one, holding up his shot glass to her.  
"That you are and I bet you can. Would you like something, Miss Park? My treat." His sexual undertone did not go unnoticed to her.  
"No thank you, Mister White. I should be going or I'll miss my bus back home." Jack White slammed his shot glass down on the table startling Lilly.  
"It's after midnight and you're gonna go get on a bus all by yourself?! I'll take you home!" He threw the tip on the table and started to get up.  
"That's not necessary! Really. I will be fine." Too late! Jack grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the bar.  
"A drop dead gorgeous young woman like you in a nasty place like Gotham? And alone at night? Oh no no, baby. I will take you home." He had some nerve! Lilly couldn't believe this! She wanted to smack his handsome head right off his strong shoulders.  
"I don't want to impose or anything really I will be fine." He dragged her across the parking lot to his car. And boy was his car nice. She didn't know what it was but it looked fast and expensive. Green must be his favorite color along with purple because the car with bright green with purple seats.  
"Hope in." Jack's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He had the door opened for her with a smile on his face.. Obviously he was happy with her reaction.  
Lilly walked over and got in still in shock and even more so when she got inside. It was like a goddamn super car or something! Way beyond her comprehension. Jack shut the door and walked around to get in "Buckle in toots! It's gonna be one helluva ride."


	2. My Jokes Are Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try a Chapter 2 xD Here we goo....

Lilly looked down at her feet when Jack pulled up to her apartment building.  
"Umm thank you for taking me home." They've been parked for about a minute but to Lilly it felt like forever.  
"Of course, Miss Park. It was my pleasure!" Jack gave her a wide smile that made Lilly smile just as wide. Going against her better judgement she licked her lips and mustered up the courage.  
"Would you like to come up for a nightcap?" Lilly's voice came out as a little whisper. She hadn't had a man in her apartment since her last boyfriend but she knew she had to move on from that. It's been a year since she broke up with him and he hasn't come back to teach her a lesson...as he would always like to put it when she messed up. Lilly tried to swallow the sour lump in her throat.  
"I wouldn't mind visiting with you some more. If you're up to it, of course." Jack smiled, placing his hand on hers that was starting to shake on her knee. "Are you alright?"  
Lilly wanted to kick herself! She probably looked like a complete fool to this man who was probably very wealthy.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Lilly took a deep breathe and opened the door of the expensive sports car.  
"Do you still want me to come up?" Lilly looked over the car at the much taller man who was giving her a handsome grin. She had to move on and maybe this man could at least give her a nudge back into a normal life.  
"Yeah," Lilly gestured for him to follow her. She turned at the steps and watched as Jack locked the car and jogged up the stairs. Lilly was lucky enough to find an apartment that was cheap but still had class.  
"Nice joint. Snazzy, baby." Jack said, as they walked into the lobby then made their way towards the elevators.  
"Yes, I quite like it here." Lilly let out a mental groan when she saw all the people crowded around the one elevator that was working. "Maybe we should wait?"  
"Nonsense, toots." Jack grabbed her hand and lead her into the cramped elevator. They managed to get the back corner but Lilly was never good with a lot of people. Claustrophobic and very much so. Jack now had his arm resting above her head as her back was pressed against the wall. Lilly noticed how close his lips were to her own and how close his body was. What she didn't notice was Jack's eyes running up and down her body until she looked up and saw his eyes were looking at her boobs that were now almost popping out of her grey blouse. Jack looked up at her and was about to say something when a man behind Jack moved making him press his body against Lilly's in a way that made her bit her lip and look anywhere but at Jack. Now she knew why he didn't want to wait for the next elevator.  
"Cramped, isn't it?" Jack mused, leaning towards Lilly's ear. His gravely voice made the hair on her neck stand up.  
"Yes, it is." And of course he had to wait until the top flow to get off. Why the Hell was it taking forever ?! 

When finally the door dinged at the top floor they were too busy looking at each other. Jack hadn't moved and Lilly didn't make him.  
"Excuse me," The only other man in the elevator tapped Jack on the shoulder. "You two going to get off? Last stop." Jack's smile faded but he quickly put it back on when he turned around.  
"Thank you. Sometimes the time gets away from you." He slipped his hand into Lilly's. The older man smiled at him and nodded.  
"I know what it's like to be a young couple in love, son." The other man patted Mr. White on the back. Lilly's face was burning hot and she was already embarrassed. They just met! And yes, she did feel this strange pull towards him but it was probably just in the moment.  
"Oh no, we are not-"  
"Yeah we are! So in love." Lilly's eyes went wide when she looked at Jack. The three of them stepped out of the Elevator. "We just got married." 'Holy shit! Time to go before he makes us have kids!'  
"Congrats you crazy kids!"  
"Time to go Husband of mine." Lilly's started to pull Jack down the hall to her apartment.  
"You kids have fun now!"  
Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. "I can't believe you." She joked.  
"I thought it was funny. Do I look that young?" He smiled a devilish smile down at her as they walked through the door.  
"You look young." Lilly agreed, shutting the door. "What would you like to drink?" She motioned for Jack to sit down on the couch.  
"Nothing alcoholic for me. Water would be nice," He chuckled at her and dangled his car keys at her. "Driving. Wouldn't want to kill anyone while trying to drive home." Lilly rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Whiskey. Her favorite! She walked back into the living room holding both of their drinks.  
"Thank you, Miss Park."  
"Of course, Mr. White." Jack gave her a little nod of the head and grabbed the glass of water from her. Just for a second their fingers touch making Lilly smile down at her feet. Why in the Hell was she acting like a teenager?! This was not the first boy she's had in her apartment. She did feel safe with him here like if her ex did come back... Lilly shook her head. Now was not the time!  
"Nice place you got here, Lilly." Lilly. His voice seemed to make her hair stand up on it's end. She finally got to look at him; he looked so familiar now that she think about it. Where has she seen him before?   
"Thanks you. I like it here a lot nothing much happens on this side of Gotham." She took a sip of her Whiskey. Jack's attention was now on the Gotham newspaper on the coffee table.   
"Sounds like the action is moving over here now." Jack looked back to Lilly with a hint of amusement.  
"Yes, Five woman. 3 have been found dead and the other 2 have disappeared. Most have been at night after consuming too much alcohol."   
"Hmmm. How didn't you know I wasn't the killer?" Jack never seem to quite smiling.   
"Because you're not even close to who killed those girls." Lilly's voice was as serious as Jack is right now.   
"No?"  
"No."   
"Who?"   
"The Joker." The Clown's name rolled off her tongue. Lilly and Jack looked at each other for what felt like forever until Jack's mood seem to lighten a little.  
"What do you think about him?"  
"Who?" Lilly laughed, "The Joker?"  
"Yes. Him. What do you think?"   
"He's a psycho and deserves everything Batman does to him."   
"Ah, yes. The Batman. Interesting guy. But anyways, I hear The Joker is quite the joke teller." Jack crosses his long leg over the other and waited for Lilly to reply.  
"I bet they're terrible." Lilly chuckled.   
"Probably." Jack motioned with his finger for Lilly to come closer. She leaned in so Jack could Whisper in her ear. "My Jokes are better."


End file.
